30 Kisses: HyoHai
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: 30 kisses challenge. HyoHai version. Chapter 5: Twirl. Rating subject to change.
1. A Perfect Moment

**AN: And here it is, the start of my new challenge and not to mention my next HyoHai fic! So enough babbling let's get started.**

**Theme #1: A perfect moment**

**I don't own anything. If I did these two and HitsuMatsu would be canon.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

This really wasn't what Haineko had in mind when she asked Hyorinmaru to come with her into one of the forests surrounding Rukongai. She had managed to get away from the Old Hag and had gotten him to sneak off for once, though now she was sort of regretting it. She had been wanting to get him alone and try out a few seduction techniques on him, but as soon as they had entered the forest he had taken the lead and wouldn't answer any of her questions.

She tried to distract him enough so he would tell her, but he simply wouldn't budge. And here she thought he would drop the stoic attitude and act like the closet pervert she knew he was. Sure he liked to deny it when they were in public but when it was just them, or just them with their wielders, he would drop the act and let his true colors shine.

Haineko huffed and crossed her arms, they had been walking for hours and still no word from the icy dragon in man form leading her through the forest. It was also starting to turn dark. Sure, she had planned to be gone until sometime tomorrow morning, but most of that did not include walking through a forest with no conversation.

"Darling! Where are we going?" She asked, for what to be the twentieth time since they started.

When she got no response, she pouted and began to glare at the teal haired man in front of her. He never ignored her, at least for not this long. Haineko stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going any farther until you tell me where you're leading me!"

The icy man stopped and half turned to look at the ash cat with a grey eye, "Not much longer."

He began to walk again and much to her dismay Haineko began to follow once more. They walked a little farther, Haineko mumbling the entire time about 'No good dragons and their damn secrets', before they reached a small field that lead up to a large hill.

Hyorinmaru continued to walk up the hill until he reached the top. He turned and waited for Haineko to join him before he sat down.

"So why are we here?"

"Just sit down."

"Oh, now you're gonna talk to me?" When she didn't get a response, again, she huffed and sat next to him.

After a few moments, Haineko grew bored of looking at the expanse scenery. Sure this hill had a great view of Rukongai and Seireitei but really what was the point of looking at it when nothing was happening? There wasn't even a sunset to look at.

Haineko continued to sulk for about another few minutes before she heard, "Look."

"Wha-?" Before she finished her question a high whistle noise reached her ears and she looked up.

A bright blue firework had just exploded lighting the sky and soon others followed, casting wonderfully colored sparks into the air. Haineko turned to Hyorinmaru looking half stunned, half confused.

"I had heard that was to be a festival today, but before I could tell you, you dragged me off. But knowing you, Cariad, I know you would be upset when you found you missed a festival so instead of letting you have your way with me, I decided we could at least watch the fireworks by ourselves. Instead of with the other zanpakutos." He explained, keeping his eyes on the display of explosives and smiling slightly.

Haineko sat there for a few seconds, letting his word sink in before she smirked and scooted closer to him and placing her head on his shoulder. Sure trudging through the forest for most of the day wasn't what she had originally planned but in the end it was worth it to be snuggled against her darling.

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**And there we are. Hooray for fluff! Anyway hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next one.**


	2. Once more, with feeling

**AN: Lookie! The next chapter is here already! My muses decided to talk to me and told me to write this, so Ta-dah!**

**Theme #2: "Once more, with feeling!"**

**As usual I don't own anything canon.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Why must I play the female lead?"

"Darling, I told you in this it's not the female lead, it's the male lead."

"But it is in that movie, is it not?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then I ask again, why must I play it?"

"One: Because I'm the other lead and I won't have any other guy as my partner. Two: Out of the two of us, you have long hair. And Three: You fit the part better."

"How so?"

"Because I won't play a damsel in distress, trapped in a tower. Plus, really, I fit the role of the beautiful, and smart commoner, who's also a master thief so much better than the trapped, naïve royal. Which in this case is you."

Hyorinmaru wasn't buying it, "What's the real reason?"

Haineko huffed, "Fine. I don't want to wear a 70 foot long, _blonde_ wig for most of this play. And really I want a chance to rescue you for once." She giggled, "Even if it is an act."

He sighed, "No one is going to believe I've let myself be trapped for 18 years."

"Pick, pick, pick. It's not you who'd been captured, it's your character. The dashing young, Prince Ryuu, who has been kidnapped by an evil warlock. And I'm the cunning, gorgeous thief Fuyumi Rikka, who happens to help you escape and who you fall madly in love with."

"You are keeping this suitable for children still?"

She pouted, "Yes. As much as I wanted to make this a little more risqué, the Girl-Brat wouldn't let me."

Hyorinmaru smirked, "Good."

Haineko pouted and glared before sticking her tongue out at him, "Let's just get practicing."

The dragon sighed, "Very well."

He brought up the script he was holding as the ash cat wrapped a piece of his teal hair around her wrist.

"Whatever is was that brought you here," He started in a monotone voice, "Fate, De-"

"Darling!" She interrupted, "You have to put a little emotion into it! That's what sells the character. Th-"

Before Haineko could continue the sound of running could be heard. Soon a five-year-old girl in a pink flowered kimono, her curly brown hair done up in pigtails ran out into the Tenth Division training grounds. She was followed by a girl around seven, who had black ringlet hair, wore a blue dress with white trim, and had a large dark blue bow-clip in her hair. They stopped in front of the makeshift stage the zanpakuto were standing on.

"Great, brats to watch us." Haineko mumbled.

"Miss Hinageshi, Miss Tsukihime. How can we help you?" Hyorinmaru greeted.

The five-year-old, Hinageshi, looked at the cat and dragon with a confused looked on her face before she turned to Tsukihime, "Which one's Rapunzel?"

Haineko smirked, "Why, Hyo-kun of course."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**AN: This is what happens when I look up Tangled pics and find crossovers. No there wasn't a HyoHai one (May draw a pic to go with this, no promises) but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it. And to me it fit perfectly for my next theme.**

**Anyway, I own Hinageshi and Tsukihime. Hope you enjoyed this, I know I do! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Vocal

**AN: Here is it! The next installment of the 30 Kisses.**

**Theme #3: Vocal**

**Once again don't own anything. Also beware of Tobiume torture.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

Tobiume could not believe it, that damn cat was doing something, loudly, and had gotten Hyorinmaru to…to! She didn't want think how that tramp had forced him into it. And in their masters office too?

"_Oh, Hyo-kun! You're so good!"_

Oh, why had her master ask her to take some forms to the Tenth? If she had said she couldn't do it, she would not be hearing this.

"_But you're so cold!"_

She really shouldn't be listening to this, but she just couldn't step away.

"_Oh, that's a good hand, you've got there!"_

Tobiume blushed, and quickly walked away. She'd deliver the papers later.

Haineko smirked when she heard the soft steps of whoever was outside the office run off. Ha, teach them to eavesdrop on her and Hyo-kun. She turned back to face said ice dragon to continue teaching him the card game.

"Was there a reason you were raising your voice so much?"

"Oh, no reason, Darling. Just felt like it."

Hyorinmaru looked at Haineko flatly, than sighed, he knew if she wanted to keep secret there was no way she would tell, unless she wanted to. She was a lot like her mistress that way, though she would never admit it.

Haineko giggled at the look her darling was giving her, "So are you ready for a real game?"

The dragon sighed once more, "Very well."

"Purr-fect," She giggled, "Your place or mine?"

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**AN: Meh, short, but sweet I guess. I found it amusing. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Candlelight

**AN: Look what finally decided it wanted to be written. Yay!**

**Theme #4: Candlelight**

**As usual nothing canon is owned by me. (*sigh* It sucks)**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"This is so sweet!"

"Yes, it's sweet. Now hand me another candle."

"But it does make me wonder?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing for tonight?"

Smirk, "You'll see."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Where are we going, Darling?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Well I would assume, since I can't see anything now."

Hyorinmaru chuckled lightly as he continued to lead a blindfolded Haineko toward his surprise.

The ash cat huffed and would have crossed her arms if one of her hands wasn't occupied by the dragon's ice covered one. She always found it a little strange that despite the ice, his hands were usually warm, or well they were when he was with her. She focused on her other senses trying to get an idea of where they were. All she could tell was they were traveling down a gravel and dirt path. And the worst part was she didn't even know why Hyorinmaru had blind folded her in the first place.

"Would you at least tell me why you blinded me?"

"It would not be a surprise if I did?"

"You're so cruel, Hyo-kun."

Hyorinmaru rolled his eyes and continued down the path. A few minutes later he maneuvered behind Haineko and gently pushed her forward. A few more minutes and they stopped.

"Are we there?"

Instead of answering Hyorinmaru removed the blindfold allowing Haineko to see the small pond in front of them. Lit lotus flower shaped candles, in white and pink, floated in the water, casting a light golden/orange glow around them. A small, yet intricate ice bridge led to a small island in the middle on the pond, where a picnic was laid out.

The site stunned Haineko for a few moments before she leaned back against the ice dragon, "Not bad."

Hyorinmaru chuckled and then gestured to the bridge, "Shall we?"

"So how'd you do it?" Haineko asked, picking a pink candle from the pond and gazing at the flame on top.

"Do what, Cariad?"

"Set all this up. There's no way you could have set this all up and then came and got me. Stuff would have spoiled."

The dragon chuckled, "I may have had some help from our masters."

The Ash Cat smirked, "Of course," She placed the candle back into the water, "I have one more question, Darling."

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Not really, but I have feeling this has one."

Hyorinmaru smiled softly and pulled Haineko closer, "Do you not remember that this day about a few centuries ago was the day we first met?"

Haineko's eyes widen and then she began to giggle, "Actually the only thing I remember is a certain dragon didn't want to talk to me."

"I said hello."

"And that was it! You didn't want to say anything else!"

"Well, you were just standing there, I assumed you had said all that you wanted too. Of course later on, I learned that you never really run out of things to say."

"Hey!"

"I meant that as a complement, Cariad."

"Really?" She pouted.

He smirked, "Really. I like hearing your voice."

"You do?"

Hyorinmaru tilted Haineko's face up so he could look directly into her teal eyes, the light of the candles giving off a soft glow to illuminate the very light blush on her cheeks, "I do."

Haineko smiled largely enough to show her fangs before she tackled Hyorinmaru, kissing him hard and causing a few strands of his hair to fall in the water, "I love you, Darling."

"I love you too, Cariad"

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**I really like the ending! 3 Stayed tuned for the chapter!**

**Also you really can find lotus shaped flouting candles if you didn't know.**


	5. Twirl

**AN: My muses have spoken to me!**

**Theme #5: Twirl**

**Blah you know I don't own anything.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

She spun the baton up into the air and pirouetted around, catching the plastic rod defly.

"Cariad."

She took the gymnastic item into a spin with her, as she continued to dance around the ice dragon, before tossing it up in to air once more.

"Cariad."

Rotating around three times, the ash cat once again caught the baton, only with her tail, before launching it up into sky before it was once again in her hand.

"Cariad."

Making the pink rod decorated with ribbons go up above her head, She whirled around quickly, just barely catching the baton when she stopped. Wavering unbalanced, Haineko fell, coincidently, into Hyorinmaru's lap, still wearing a dazed expression.

"I tried to warn you this would happen."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**Yes, I made Hai get dizzy. But wouldn't you after all that spinning? Anyway stay tuned for the next chappy!**


End file.
